Chapter 32
is the 32nd chapter of the manga and the third chapter of the Hill of Doom Arc. Karen Low is relieved as the head of Chan Guoming's security detail while Valmet and Jonah reach their destination. After learning more about the Tashinhai Consu from Schokolade, Koko Hekmatyar and the rest of her squad later handle the small arms deal and end up wiping out their prospective customers when they try to pay with drugs. Title page Karen Low, Lee, and Chan Guoming outside the Tashinhai Consu oil refinery in Country D. Summary Outside a Tashinhai Consu plant in Country D, Karen pleads with Chan to give her another chance to atone for her defeat in South Africa. Chan however asks that she address him as "Executive Director" and states that although he can tolerate mistakes of that magnitude, the Central Military Commission has urged him to let her go. Karen realises that her reason for serving Chan, her idol, is about to disappear and she begs for the opportunity to serve him in any way. However Lee, who is standing nearby, intervenes and pushes Karen away from Chan, causing her to slip in the mud. In response to Karen's attempt to pull rank he counters that they are now both first lieutenants and that he will now be the one to protect Chan. Karen accepts her defeat and salutes Chan, telling him that she will return the next day. At the Alexandria International Airport Koko Hekmatyar meets with Schokolade, who briefs her on Chan. He prematurely aged after stepping on a land mine in 2001 as he lost the ability to fight as he previously could. He wiped out Valmet's UNFID patrol, using an unorthodox dual wield fighting style with bayonets attached to pistols. After distinguishing himself in Tajikistan he was posted to Africa, where he became much harder to track. Tashinhai gains the rights to oil and natural gas reserves and provides security for the pipelines and refineries under its control. They also obtain access for the Chinese arms industry and support and train local militaries and militias. Despite their seemingly independent nature they are the spearhead of China's move to gain more influence in Africa. Scarecrow investigated Tashinhai but could not find anything out of the ordinary. Koko assures Schokolade that this information was what Valmet was looking for and hears from her that she was told to convey from Valmet that "the doors to the world have opened up". Back in Country D Valmet and Jonah are being driven to the site of the Tashinhai plant. Their driver, who realises that they have a military bearing, warns them to stay out of the nearby , which the locals avoid as it has become dangerous to outsiders. Valmet decides that they will stay nearby. That night near a private airport outside Alexandria Koko and the rest of her squad meet with members of the the local mob who are to purchase three truckloads of small arms from them. However they attempt to pay with a briefcase full of instead of cash. In response, Koko picks up a bag and cuts it open, letting the cocaine fly away in the wind. She is then slipped Mao's Glock 17 and shoots the leader in head before swiftly handing it back. Ugo secures her and the rest of the squad opens fire, wiping out the gang members in seconds. The whole scene is observed by Dominique, who realises that it was good that he left Liliane and Grégoire behind as they would have gotten too excited and rushed in. Realising that Valmet and Jonah are missing, he thinks that this might be their chance. Anime and manga differences *More of the plant's infrastructure and Karen's fight with Valmet as well as Chan learning of her defeat are shown. Chan returns Karen's salute from a different angle. *The tail emblem of the aircraft taxiing at Alexandra International Airport is changed to resemble that of . *A flashback of Chan attacking Valmet's patrol is shown when Schokolade briefs Koko. *Scarecrow is shown surrounded by flames to emphasize his rage at coming up empty. *The image of Valmet smiling is shown on its own. *Dominique's view through his binoculars and him pulling out his phone are shown. Category:Volume 6 32